Chase Grace
Early Life Chase Grace was born to Vivien Grace on June 15th. Nine months after her affair with Malcolm (Zeus), Vivien gave birth to Chase while in the Grace Manor. Moments after the infant Chase was born; Apollo traveled down from Olympus to retrieve the Demigod from Vivien's arm. After much confrontation, Vivien is able to banish Apollo from the Grace Manor effectively preventing him from stealing her child. Shortly after, the Grace Family Spear, or blessed Chase at birth. One year later, Chase was frequently cribbed with his future friend, Blake Summers. At some point after Chase's birth, Kellie Grace gave birth to Elio; Chase's cousin. Being the Grandson of Grimsley Grace, he inherited his intelligence and creativity and showed these qualities at a young age. Middle School Years Not much is known about Chase between the ages 4-14. Blake does mention a food fight from their middle schools years to which groans over implying disgust. High School Years Chase makes numerous references to his high school experience from sophomore and freshman year. He remembers his Greek mythology unit in English and applies the knowledge he learned from it into his adventure. Chase is shown to be very smart and exceptional academically, he took several honors classes and planned on taking AP the following year. Interests/Quirks Loves Putting others in their place Fighting (formerly) Disrespect (formerly) Family Neutral Mythology Dislikes Apollo Being wrong Being challenged Chase Grace Book One: Character Description Chase 's character flaw is based on the incorrect belief that the world is an impossibly tough place and the only way to get what he wants is to be powerful and force his will on others. He fears appearing weak because if he is weak then others will not take him seriously. When he's under pressure, he withdraws from others. When relaxed, he is secure with his friends and will open up. Chase as a child was greatly loved by his mother Vivien, who sugar coated his life. As a teenager, Chase has sought to gain power by dominating weak others, proving he made the right choice. He has great potential if the audience can understand his inner dilemma and pain. At school, Chase can be loud, bossy and bullying. He pursues power and control aggressively. He can seem overwhelming to others, such as being cold and unfeeling. Dialogue examples: "Don't try to flatter me. It won't work." "What the f**k!" "You've got no clue." Internal Dialogue: "I can do it. I'm powerful." Chase can be confrontational and bull-headed in a relationship. He is direct and persistent. Other characters feel safe being on his side, but the control can be hard to deal with. His inability to show vulnerability is difficult for partners or friends. He likes partners who are independent and strong, but allow him to be in control. Chase psychologically changes toward opening himself up to others rather than controlling them. He learns that others are competent and trustworthy, releasing the strict control he has been forcing on every situation since childhood. There's a freeing of self, allowing him to express true feelings, showing weaknesses even. There's a humbling, humanizing effect. Appearance Many can agree that Chase is an extremely attractive young man. The result of this from an Aphrodite and Zeus line. With this in mind, many find Chase to be irresistible. In particular, Apollo finds Chase to be the most attractive thing on the planet. The Demigod is said to look fierce in a really "hot" way, the color of his blue eyes originates from the Grace Line's purebred nature; as well as his light blonde hair. Blake described Chase as typically wearing very expensive; comfortable clothing. He also keeps his hair on the shorter side and spikes it into style. According to Blake, Chase appears to physically be someone you can rely on and wouldn't expect to be critical or snobbish. As Dakota In his disguise, Chase had to dye hair dark auburn to cover up his platinum blonde hair. Aside from this the only difference in his appearance is that he now wears red clothing instead of sky blue. Personality Defining Characteristics Negative * Selfish/Self-Centered * Ill-Tempered * Impatient * Unsympathetic (mostly) * Unaccepting Positive * Sometimes sympathetic * Strong belief in friendship * Brave * Humorous Deadly Sin * Pride * Envy Generally, Chase is quite difficult to get along with. He is quite tricky to figure out and does not openly express his emotions. Even with his friends and allies, Chase frequently ignores their inputs and can be rather stubborn at times. As seen especially with Apollo, Chase Is not light towards those who annoy him and causes him to become very nasty. He is also rather unaccepting of others and is rarely open to something different than what he is used to. On the flip side, Chase is very diligent and knowledgeable and able to carefully evaluate conflicts; he is very loving to those he does care about and will protect them at all costs. To Apollo, Chase is an extraordinary Demigod who has a personality like no other. While many are quick to call Chase a jerk or a "snobby rich kid" he breaks the stereotype. On the inside Chase is actually quite soft and vulnerable, he often means well but doesn't properly express it to others. Despite this apparent mean and selfish persona, Chase is soft at heart and is afraid of not being taken seriously. He has the capability of doing selfless actions such as risking his life to save Blake and Bethany from Apollo when he didn't have to. Although many will argue that Chase is a unlikeable character, his dynamic change throughout the novel makes him easy to root for in the end. Trivia * Some qualities of Chase are based on the author * Chase was rated number one out of the Top Ten Dynamic Protagonists of any work * Chase Grace is the favorite character of the author, hence why many other works make references to him. ** These include, The Royal Drama, The Haunting of Grace Manor, Ethan Crescent, Immortal Soul, and Elizabeth Grace and the Gods of Egypt ** He briefly appears in The ''Royal Drama ''as both Princes are Chase's first cousins * Chase's lucky number is 18 * Chase seems to resemble Alex Pettyfer * As a child Chase was ''actually ''humble and kind * He is perhaps the most complex character in any work done by the author * Uniquely, Apollo was originally Chase's favorite God when he studied Greek Mythology in English class Gallery